


Mukuroronpa

by cawmrade



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU - Redemption, Gen, I'm not tagging all of the characters okay, It's basically the entire cast, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawmrade/pseuds/cawmrade
Summary: Mukuro redemption arc, basically dr:if but longer. Mukuro doesn’t take place as protag, per se, but is our focus and our anti-hero. Basically, I was wondering what would happen if Mukuro became the “traitor” in SDR2, but with all that would be implied I would either have to work in flashbacks or just start at the beginning (´･ω･`)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Please, report to me any grammatical errors, double words, poor phrasing or anything else that might make reading less enjoyable! I’m up for tips on better characterization or prompts, too. It's also on my tumblr, with more notes and individual chapter ratings: http://thracia766.tumblr.com/post/149429304888/mukuroronpa

Waking up was hell.

Mukuro woke up in a creaky old desk, complete with the archaic gum lobbed underneath and lovers names sharing an umbrella. She could barely make out the kanji but she knew it wasn't anyone from this class- otherwise she would need to scratch it out. Shoving strawberry blonde locks out of her eyes, she sat up in her desk. The sudden movement disrupted whatever poor excuse of balance her body had left. Everything spun and blurred, she couldn't focus well. A rising sense of nausea shot through her body like a bullet in jello- massive violent waves threatening to shatter her body. As a solider she should be used to it. But like everything else about war, this isn't something easy getting used to. Muttering, cursing whoever suggested that this would be a good alibi... She's wasting time. 

So instead of moping anymore about it in the desk, she got up and let herself gravitate to where everyone would gather to. Places to be. People to kill. She tossed and turned it in her head though. Why did they submit her to knockout gas? She couldn't remember who suggested it. She would have woke up before Naegi anyways, with or with out knockout gas. Well, she would hope she would wake up before him. Waste of training of she didn't. Who wouldn't trust her abilities? Where didn't it show? All her records, her mission logs, tactics, training records her- 

The solider almost ran into a pole.

Finally, she found herself in front of the door to the main entrance. Naturally, everyone would come here, they wanted to leave. They couldn't just waltz out the main gate obviously, that would be the biggest blunder they could manage. Biggest blunder the students could manage considering...

The seconds she spent chuckling over the SHSLs opening the gate and walking home luckily didn't produce another student. It would be a pain to try to explain what so funny when no one had literally any clue what the hell was going on. So she opened the door, and in front of the iron hunk of metal that was once a door stood a lone student. A spotless white uniform, short spiky hair. Mukuro felt a small smile on her lips, but quickly replaced it with one that wasn't hers. A big, showy fake one.

The figure turnt around, "Ah, hello there! I'm glad to see that I am not alone!" His friendly, loud voice echoed in the empty air. She'd always liked Kiyotaka. He was tight laced, predictable. Clean cut, passionate and a strong moral compass. Someone that was appreciated among the war ranks. However, this isn't the military, or even military school, so he is left awkward and shunned by most.

"Nice to meet you too!" An empty giggle. "Ya know I was worried, a big, scary school, a little old defenseless me..." Mukuro draw her body into a crappy excuse for a defense position, knees together arms around her waist. "It's scary!!!" Lifting her head to flash that fake grin, "But we have each other now!" 

Kiyotaka threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, yes! A rather large school left alone to two people... UNHEARD OF! School is supposed to be brimming with life and excitement- the passion to learn!" He clenched his fist and yelled. "IT IS UNNATURAL FOR SUCH A LOVELY PLACE TO BE LEFT SILENT AND UNUSED!!"

"Well, do ya think it's just us?" She shifted her weight and started playing with her hair. "Well, if it is, I don't mind since it's you. You seem very trustworthy." Flashing a trademark grin, she could feel her sisters' skin crawl somewhere, this could easily pass this off as trying to imitate her charms instead of a soft spot for someone like her. Using her good looks to try and bend the law in her favor was /very/ Junko like. 

Ishimaru made no visible discomfort, which came across as strange to her. Most of the time when her sister did something like this the target got all hot underneath the collar. Was he used to things like this? How often did someone try to use him for something? Perhaps her makeup was still rough... Then again he - he's talking oh. "And, Miss, that is why! As long as I stand I'll protect you, and any others that could be in danger!"

At that very moment, the sound of the door flung open. Two people where there this time, a spiky red mane and a glass of rancid lemonade. Upon spotting 'Junko', the red head had his arms behind his head now, casually striding towards her. 

"A pretty face like yours totally makes up for waking up in such a shitty way." A shit eating grin was spread across the punk rockers face. "Leon Kuwata, SHSL Baseball Player, but you can call me anything you want." His sly wink sent a chill down her spine, she hated people like him.

"Junko Enoshima, SHSL Model. Guess I can call you goatee then, huh?" She turned to glasses, "How about you?" Lemonade huffed and shoved past them, eyeing the door down. "I assume you commoners would somehow lack the intelligence to even acknowledge the door." Facing them now, "But I guess everything will run its intended course. Byakuya Togami. SHSL Heir. Surely you must know of my family." And that was true, Togamis' influence was everywhere.

"It seems I am the last to introduce myself, apologies for the impoliteness." He suddenly bows, "Kiyotaka Ishimaru, SHSL Prefect! I am in your hands!"

"In my hands? Good, here are your orders- everyone's orders. Stay out of my way." Again he faced towards the ironclad door. How he's not getting dizzy is above her. The door that leads to the school slowly creaks open and a small figure is revealed, timid and shaky it turns behind and barely above a whisper, "H-Hey guys, there's people in here! I told you I heard talking!!"

A small handful piled in, the group in the cafeteria. Mukuro was already getting tired of repeating her name and introduction, so she waited in a corner until someone approached her (and everyone did, her sister is very attractive) rather than taking the flashier route of butting into everyones' conversations and shoving the alias down their throat.

As the buzz continued, more people woke up. Eventually they were missing all but one- Naegi. Everyone quietly chattered, expressing their concerns about what this all meant. Slowly... discovering they all woke up late, that they don't know how they got here. She wished she was Naegi, the tension was killing her, and she needed some action.

And speak of the devil, the door finally opened and the short anxious boy walked in.


	2. When Will Murder Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Again! Report to me any grammatical errors, double words, poor phrasing or anything else that might make reading less enjoyable! I’m up for tips on better characterization or prompts, too.

Hagakure was the first to speak, but Mukuro ignored what he actually said. Everything according to plan, even if they didn't’ start exactly on time, they had as much as they needed. She looked over and saw Ishimaru scolding Naegi for being late… she had to step in; he was going too far. **  
**

"Hey, I really doubt he had a say in it when he woke up, ya know?” Mukuro cut in. Naegi instantly looked grateful, while the prefect grumbled “Only if he couldn't’t help it, then…"

“Let’s all introduce ourselves to Naegi! He missed it all before!” Asahina chirped. The words only inspired dread to Mukuro, tired of introductions.

Mondo shared the sentiment, “Hey, listen! It may not be his fault for waking up late, but it IS gonna be his problem if we’re wasting time on chit-chat!” Everyone still went through with their pleasantries, though, and Naegi was a nice kid so they more or less didn't’t mind. But what the students really wanted to do was figure out what the fuck was going on. Unfortunately for them, the very second it was done, static rumbled over the speakers.

“Aaa! Aaaaaa! Mike test, mike test! This is an announcement! Is this thing on?” The voice was light and welcoming, like a character from a children’s show. It seems that her sister finally pinned down a voice for her little mascot, huh. It was suitable, actually. Looks like plans have finally been set in motion.

“They can hear me, right? Ehh… in any case…  ehh… all new students. We want to start this year’s entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. And with that, I welcome you all!” The mic crackled out and for a split second everyone was silent.

“Umm… what… what exactly just happened?!” Mukuro’s voice broke the silence in the hall, and it happened.

That tenseness.

The feeling of dread that creeps over everyone before the completely unexpected happened.

The onset of despair.

She loved it.

Four-Eyes turned around and headed for the gym. “I’m heading out first.”

“Eh? Already? By yourself?! Are you sure?” Mukuro called out for Togami, but he already shut the door behind him. “That was awfully fast.” There really is no telling with that guy. What a prick. She wanted to keep an eye on everyone, but no dice. Togami really was a natural born leader, most of the group trailed after him in false hopes. They trickled out of the room, thinking that this was just a bad hazing of some sort. The handful left in the room shuffled their feet and gave sideways looks at each other. Yamada was sweating like crazy and kept biting his nails.

“There… there was no way that was normal, right? That was crazy scary!” Mukuro feigned a shudder.

“Yes…” Kirigiri spoke up. She was rubbing her chin. That girl… Junko really did a number on her. She knew way too much in the first place to be considered safe and Mukuro was worried that they might have missed something.

“But if it’s really not safe… then staying here won’t do us much good either no? Also… aren’t you curious… about what might happen…?” Ah. Even without her memories she’s still an ace detective, huh. Good to know that it won’t be boring watching this game go on.

“Nothing will change if we stay. Hence, if we want to leave we must go.” Sakura spoke calmly and stared at the door. Mukuro wondered what could make the mountain of muscle so uneasy. It wasn't’t like she wasn’t strong enough to fight off what ever tried to hurt her. She couldn't’t remember quite right… did she… did her sister do something about that? Hm. Oh well. Time would tell.

The soldier started to glance around, and twisted her wig around in her finger while she was at it. The other people in the room… Ishimaru, Mondo, Yamada, Maizono, and Naegi… everyone but Naegi was silently worrying. Naegi was talking to Maizono and trying to calm her down. Wait… Mondo was in the room? Him? Nervous? Somewhere deep in that tough biker guy exterior, he could sense trouble. Huh.

She found her feet walking over to Ishimaru. “Hey… Ishimaru…” Mukuro put on her best facade. “That announcement was mad creepy… do you think something’s up?? You’re like, totally smart and stuff! You probably got this all down, right! I can’t wait until you make the school safe again.” She gave a weak smile to him. Even if she wasn't’t going to stick around long, keeping a card like Ishimaru in her pocket would churn some very, very interesting profits.

This. This was totally not because she wanted to befriend someone. Nope. Those thoughts got kicked down into the deep chasms of her mind with her boots. She’s here on a job, dammit.

Speaking of Ishimaru, he hasn't’t spoken a word yet. He kept on rolling his fist around on his chin, large eyebrows kneaded together, deep in thought. The anxiety and concern was radiating off him like cheap cologne.

“Enoshima…” He finally mumbled. His eyes flickered to her and then around the room again in the same clockwise pattern – from Mondo to Yamada to Sakura to Kirigiri, then to Naegi and Maizono. The fourth time he did this she looked around with him, concern spreading to her face too.

“Ishimaru!” A manicured hand waved in front of the prefect’s face. “Yoohoo~ Earth to Ishi!” She pouted her lips. “Hey is something wrong?”

As if out of a trance Ishimaru jolted upright, then straightened his uniform out. “AH! Yes sorry, Miss Enoshima. Would you like to be escorted to the gymnasium? Perhaps it would be less scary if we went as a pair.”

“That would be nice!” Mukuro hummed a little jingle off of some show or another. She looped her arm around Ishimaru’s’ and half dragged him to the door. “We’re off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!” She hummed the rest of the show tune down the hall and tried to get him to skip along with her, resulting in a short scolding.

“Listen, Enoshima! This is a very serious situation! Is this a joke to you? Or is it in your profession to be a complete ditz half of the time?! Are you really scared or are you just attempting to make a fool out of the both of us?” Ishimaru glared down at her, toe-tapping and steaming. Ah… Maybe she had overdone my sister’s ever-changing personality. She messed around with her wig again.

“Well, I guess it’s kinda my job to make people happy, ya know?” She glanced over to Ishimaru, acting “ashamed” of what she had just done. “Like, I’m a role model for people? I gotta keep the atmosphere up. A lot of little girls all over the country… no… the world… they look up to me. Whenever you feel down, or feel like you wanna quit. You imagine their faces, right?”  She really faked a smile, and threw up a peace sign. “I can’t let them down! I can’t let you guys down! If I’m scared, then it’s really bad. So I just won’t be scared!”

“She’s right you know.” The duo turned around and saw Maizono walking about two meters behind the pair. The second they saw her, she gasped and covered her mouth. “Oops! Sorry! Did I ruin the moment!”

“No, no it’s fine. You know better than I do, Idols have it realllllly hard.” She nodded her head. “Besides, the only atmosphere we’re trying to have is a fun one! …Right?”

Maizono nodded her head and smiled weakly. “Yeah! Fun! To the gym! Let’s get this creepy entrance exam over!” The trio walked the rest of the short walk to the gym and stopped before the doors.

“After you!” Ishimaru effortlessly opened the gigantic doors to the auxiliary room and held them.  After the duo of thanks, Maizono elbowed Mukuro in her side and raised her eyebrows up and down a few times.

Oh. O H. Mukuro elbowed her back lightly and shook her head. Maizono giggled a bit, but left it alone. Maybe she was about to tease her more but the second they crossed into the new room the light, cheery mood dissipated. That gloomy, anxious feeling was back…. It felt great.

Ishimaru walked straight into the gym but Mukuro and Maizono lingered a bit. Well, not together at least. Maizono was waiting at the door for Naegi. The soldier was actually looking at all the trophies. She assigned two no-faces with the ever simple task of removing all the trophies from the years they were in high school. Simple, but one needs to double-triple check. Such things are vital.

After Mukuro felt she procrastinated enough, she walked into the gym itself. Most of the people inside were chattering lightly, trying to play it off still. Their hope was admirable, but it crushing it would be truly satisfying. She resisted the temptation of licking her lips at the thought. Her lips. Lipstick. She should check her make up.

Mukuro walked to a bleacher and leaned upon it, taking out a compact mirror in the process. She looked really fucking great, but not SHSL Model great. She was a soldier, not some doll. Ten minutes off aggressively attempting to remember all the makeup tips, her make-up slightly improved. She felt someone glaring her down, so she looked to her left and saw the four eyed lemon staring at her intensely.

“Hey! Nice seeing you again.” She gave a cheerful wave. “I know I’m soooo beautiful and all and like, you’re totally mesmerised by me but staring is. Totes creepy.” She closed the compact set and crossed her arms, very annoyed. Togami walked closer to her and pointed to her.

“Your makeup. It’s pretty rough. Also… freckles?” He raise an eyebrow at her. Mukuro scoffed and opened the mirror again, poked around with her face again.

“Listen. It’s been horrible. I woke up in some smelly classroom and had my makeup all smudged– without my makeup bag to fix it thankyouverymuch – and there’s all this weird stuff going on? It’s stressful. Look I swear there’s some hair greying. Ew.” She messed around with her bangs again before huffing. “Also, my freckles have ALWAYS been here. They totally edit them out. It’s funny the recruited me because they thought they were cute but if they’re gonna take them out anyways, what’s the point? Even when you’re the best they still find something wrong!” She almost dropped the mirror on the ground. “Gah, I’m getting overworked.”

She looked over to Togami, who gave that “I was only half listening to you” look most guys give when girls share their honest feelings. Not that Mukuro was being honest. The fact he gave that look meant she totally sold it.

“Ah. I see. That’s most unfortunate.” He nodded his head up and down. At this moment, the door opened and Naegi walked in. That boy.. He’s always late. At least with this, things can finally get rolling.

// Here’s your in flight break to get popcorn or something //

Naegi’s entrance drew some attention, as he was the last one there. Not to mention that he showed up all buddy-buddy with a idol, of all people.

Hagakure waved over at him. “Hey there! See, this is a regular entrance ceremony. Next, someone is gonna come up and say it was an gag from the committee or something’.”

“Everybody is finally here! That took ages!” Monokuma’s voice rang loud and clear, taking the chance to prove things were going to get really bizarre. The bear jumped up from behind the podium set up on the stage.

Oh! Junko went back to the first design. It was pretty cute… stark black and white, shaped like the warm fuzzy bears everyone grew up with… its cute voice…The second it hurls PG-13 words at everyone… a sight to see.

“It’s… a toy?!” Timid Chihiro piped up, looking quite scared already. Apparently the warm introduction threw everyone off.

“I’m not a toy!” Monokuma retorted rather adorably. “I’m Monokuma! I’m all of you- the entire school’s headmaster!” Sic small bravado, “A pleasure to meet all of you!”

Everyone went ballistic. “A toy?!” “It talked?” “What’s going on?!” “Please calm down! It’s just another prank!” “I’m not a toy!!” “IT MOVED!!” “Shut it, it’s remote controlled.”

“Whoa, whoa there!” Monokuma pretended to tumble back. “A toy? Me? No!! Never!! The gear in me? It’s NASA’s wet dream! Don’t underestimate me… don’t say such hurtful things! Besides, I’m your headmaster! Show some respect!”

This charade went on for a few more minutes, with everyone attempting to wrap their heads around the high tech toy the despair-filled mechanic whipped up. It was really impressive, seeing that thing in action. Didn’t really suit the shitty puns that- oh, she stopped that gag. Nevermind.

It was all pretty amusing until the bomb was dropped, they were forced to live here for the rest of their natural lives. Then, even worse. That there was no escape. The tensions were rising… no one could believe it. Heads turning, nails biting, sweat oozing out of every pore. The distrust…

Next up on the 4 course meal was the graduation plan, which sent everyone’s’ head spinning, smoke coming out of everyone’s’ ears. It was going really smooth so far. Everyone was thinking that this was really a sick, sick joke. That the committee chair was run by some weirdo.

“Hey, bear.” Pompadour was shoving his way through the crowd from the reserves. “Oi, oi. I’m done with this bullshit. Move.” Ah, she jinxed it. Biker boy has finally popped his cap. It seems he might be the one who will be killed off first.

Mondo successfully made his way to the stage and glared down the plush. “You better APOLO-FUCKING-GIZE to all of us for this prank.”

If Monobear could blink, he would have. His paw went to his mouth, tilted his head and with childlike innocence spoke out. “A prank? You mean… your bad hairdo?”

It was a scream to pierce the heavens. Mondo leaped into the air and got Monokuma in a choke hold. “I got you now, motherfucker! You think you’re the shit? I’ll fucking crush you into pieces!”

Monokuma flailed helplessly in his grasp. “No violence! It’s against the rules!” He cried out for help.

“NO. Let us fucking go RIGHT NOW or I fucking swear-”

Beep, beep, beep.

Monokuma went limp and started to countdown.

“Eh? getting silent now? Fucker.”  

Beep. Beep. BEEP.

“Turn off the beeping. START TALKING.” He visibly gripped the doll tighter, to the point where some stuffing came out from the seams.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Toss the bear.” Kirigiri interjected.

“Eh?” The biker sharply turned his head to Kirigiri, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Just do it.”

Mondo chucked the doll into the air at the best moment-

BEEPBEEP

KABOOM!

A strange mixture of stuffing and microchips sprayed out from the air in a satisfying explosion. Mukuro gave it a 8/10. Too much shrapnel. Everyone was in shock for a moment, ears ringing from not being covered.

“It. It exploded.” The wordsmith that was Oowada Mondo enlightened the room with his observation. “This isn’t… this shit ain’t funny.”

The scent of the explosion lingered: ashy, burnt, strong and crisp. “Well… at least the toy is gone!” Chihiro’s optimism lasted for 3 seconds.

Another Monokuma doll popped up from behind the stand, ready for action. “I said! I’m Monokuma, not a toy!” He pulled some mini claws. “You tried to kill me!! Me!! The adorable mascot!! Hmph, you brats.” He tapped his little bear paws on the podium.

“Bastard! You tried to kill me!” Mondo roared at the bear but it didn't’t even faze him; if anything it made the plush cockier.

“Peh. You broke the rules first! Nasty kids get put in the pear wiggler to atone for their sins! This time I’ll let it pass because you didn't’t know any better… but next time!” Monokuma jabbed his claws in the air. “An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth!”

Mukuro shifted her weight and scratched behind her ear a bit. Was that a joke just there. Wait… she was sure Junko told her to ask questions to blend in. How much had she talked? Eh. Once more. “Hey, bear.” She waved her hand at him. “Just, uh, exactly how many of you are there?”

Monokuma’s chest… swelled? Hard to tell. He looked very satisfied with that question. “A Monobillion! Upupupu, there’s a veerrry special place in the school for the mass production of me! Can you believe it?”

He did a little pose. “No getting rid of me~ Also! Every inch of the school has security cameras! Now I can see everyone of you bastards in glorious high definition NOT breaking the rules. Because we all know what happens to rule breakers! Don’t we, kids?” The question warranted no response. “Nope! The correct answer was death! The answer of despair ridden silence was close, but no cigar!”

A few people started to look around the room for cameras, clasping their hands in prayer or just standing there, dumbfounded.

“One last thing before you can start the beauuuutiful school life here.” Monokuma pulled a small phone-like device out. “Here’s your IDs! They’re electrical student ID cards… known as electrical student ID cards! Sometimes, simplicity is best.” Monokuma nodded his head and threw the ID cards at everyone, while explaining all of their neat features.

When Mukuro caught hers, she turned it on and looked at her sister’s face on the ID. Actually, they used a picture of her in disguise. She looked at the stranger in the picture and tried to figure out what was actually happening here. She knew, deep down, that she was here because here sister’s plan and she was filling her role. But… why? Nausea worse than when she woke up washed upon her, waves eating away at the foundation of her identity. If she even have any.

“And that’s all, folks! Congratulations on making through the opening ceremony in one piece! Upupu, please live your school life up to its most disgusting potential!” Monokuma left in the same mysterious manner he arrived. It seemed that Mukuro blanked out for the last bits of the speech. She still couldn’t function properly, something had made her brain disconnect from body, leaving its vessel alone and defenseless.

“…Anyone mind explaining to the class what just happened?” Ishimaru spoke up almost immediately, in the best teacher voice he could muster.

“You wanna know what that was? I don’t have even the smallest… slightest… fuck-all shred of a clue.” Kuwata had pinched his fingers together and at every word he shook his hand. He then dropped his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Fucking bears… fucking killing… fuck….”

“I-I-I don’t… I don’t understand!!! Living here forever?” Twintails shood her head vigorously and was hysterical. “Nononononono…” Short sobs periodically interrupted her words and breath.

Kirigiri once again stood to take the torch, “Calm down, let’s review what happened-” Fuck that. Mukuro knew exactly what was going on, she didn't’t need to cram the notes. Mukuro shoved the ID in the only place she had room to safely carry it- her breasts. Of course, her ID was a master key – no one should have a hold of that besides her.

She felt like her movements were slow and robotic. The nausea had a grip around her neck – tight enough to make it harder to breathe, but not firm enough to change it loudly enough to alert the others. On her back, a thousand needles struck her back and pierced through. Her brain finally returned from its short vacation to anxiety island. Mukuro thought she had gotten rid of the pre-battle jitters ages ago but none of her missions have been this big, or very recent to be frank.

She started to look around, and saw 14 other students doing the same. No one could trust each other anymore. This is it. It finally will happen. The ball was rolling, no bars held.

// I meant it when I said I was kicking the exposition out of the park today! Here’s your second in-chapter bench mark. Almost there! //

Cutting through the tension with resolve as firm as a sword was Kirigiri. “Are we just going to stand here?” She looked around at everyone, giving them a brief look over before scoffing. “Well?”

Mukuro looked down and started to twirl the wig around. Well, Kirigiri was right. She wanted to walk away and find a spot to crash until she was signaled to stop all of this nonsense. Why did Junko even want an alibi again? All she had to do was not show up if she didn't’t want suspicion pointed to her.

Everyone else was pulling out their student handbooks, finally getting to the rules. Mukuro read them over once again. Once they all started to whine about them, she finally stepped in again.

“So we can’t give that creepy bear the thrashing that he deserves? That’s a low blow.” She puffed her cheeks out and looked to her left, towards a rattled Chihiro and the large Yamada who was shaking like jello.

“I’m afraid not. However, it might be best to abide by these rules for the time being.” The gothic lolita folded her hands under her chin and gave a small grin. “The results of the last rule-breaking were… explosive, to say the very least.” This was promptly followed by a low growling from Mondo, who stared down the side of Celes’ head.

“May I ask what this rule is about? The sixth one, I mean.” Maizono raised her hand as if she was asking a teacher a pointless question to try and make the test start later. She started to read it outloud, “6. A “culprit” who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.

Four-Eyes stepped up for this one. “Don’t get caught murdering someone if you want to leave here, you imbecile.” He raised his chin and glared down at the crowd. “Asking questions is going to be the most you’ll amount to if you can’t understand something as simple as this. That’s fine though, if you keep these rules close to heart and mind you might survive.” He scoffed, “Might.” Somewhere in the distance, Fukawa was moist.

“Well good thing there’s not going to be any killing!” The peppy chirp from Asahina wasn’t expected for the lurking mood, she did some stretches and then pumped her fist. “We… we can totally find a way out of here if we team up!“ Her eyes beamed and her voice was full of confidince.

Ishimaru nodded his head and rubbed his chin again. "Yes, that is a wonderful idea. There’s so much to be done- search for emergency exits, for food, where we could possibly rest….”

The room erupted into a choir of mumbles, excited about the potential to leave. People were already getting into pairs, with Ishimaru going up to each and assigning them some goal to achieve.

Togami cleared his throat, “I’m going to search by myself. Don’t get in my way.” He firmly announced. This silenced everyone, getting them to look at him. What an attention hog… That lone wolf ideology would definitely get him in trouble one day.

“That’s. Suuper suspicious of you, y'know.” Mukuro stared him down, giving him the same treatment he gave her moments ago. “Wouldn’t it be faster to search in pairs?”

Four eyes scoffed. He really liked doing that, just couldn’t stop it. “Already one of you is plotting to kill somebody… I’m completely sure about that. To cooperate with scum like that? Heh.. Utterly foolish.” He started to turn around and leave-

“How dare you say that about people you’ve barely met!” Mukuro was just as shocked as Four eyes, she turned around and found the source of the ever-cheery voice. “Not everyone is as cruel and disgusting as you are!” Maizono was clearly upset about what he had just said…

“Of course! That’s why everyone is so tense about the graduation rule, right? Don’t fool yourself. I’m saying what everyone’s thinking.” Four Eyes glared down at Maizono, who was just a blubbering mess now. “Do as you will.” He started to walk towards the door again, probably smug about getting the last word.

“GAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Bastard! You just think you can do whatever you want, huh? Think you’re better than us, huh? Pops cash carries ya through life so you can treat them like trash, huh?” Mondo was shoving people out of the way trying to get to Togami. Mukuro had moved out of the way before his arms tried to push her back- like a pair of oars treading through the water. Huffing and puffing, the big bad biker was pomp-width away from four eyes.

“You spit when you speak.” Togeami wasn’t even flinching. He maintained eye contact as he wiped his left cheek.

Cracking his knuckles, Mondo roared again. “Anything else you gotta say ‘bout me, prick?”

“When you die you will be alone and not missed.”

Something audibly snapped and Mondo was going to go berserk. Was. She was so caught up in the drama that she didn’t notice that Naegi had ran up to them and was pulling back on Mondo’s’ jacket- he wasn’t tall enough to try and hold back his fist effectively.

“Hey! You really shouldn’t fight, you’re just playing into Monokumas’ hands like this!” Naegi said as he got pushed back a little when Mondo turned to face him.

“Ehhhhhh? This pipsqueak is gonna try and preach? Try to teach me some fucking manners?” Ah. seemed that Mondo was just going to direct his anger onto him. She looked over at Togami, and saw him walking off to the doors.

“No! N-no, I didn’t mean it like that, I-” Naegi was shaking, waving his hands around in front of him and slowly walking back from the raging biker.

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Mondo sent poor Naegi flying. For SHSL Luck, he wasn’t very lucky at all. He was knocked back a little, sprawled out on the floor unmoving. Maizono was the first to run over to him, followed by both Sakura and Mukuro herself.

The group of girls crowded around the small boy and assessed the damage. His hand twitched a little as they walked up, but he was utterly motionless. Maizono kneeled down by his head and immediately felt his neck for a pulse. “Phew… It looked a lot worse than it actually was… I’m so happy that he isn’t bleeding.” She looked up at Mondo with vengeance in her eyes. “He was just trying to make peace! Look what you did to him! He’s lucky he’s not bleeding!”

Mondo wasn’t even paying attention to her- he was stomping after Togami, grumbling about something.

“Oowada. I’d advise you to not stray too far from here. You have someone to apologize to when he awakens.”  Sakura bellowed.

Mondo froze in his tracks and turned his head around to face her. “Yeah? Well that twerp needs to learn not to get into other people’s’ business.”

“I guess there’s no honour among dirty crooks like you then!” Maizono puffed up her chest and stuck her tongue out at the biker.

“DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT HONOUR.” He came at the girls like a freight train, Mondo charged over to only be effortlessly stopped by Sakura. Her arms caught Mondo at the shoulders.

Somewhere in all this commotion, Mukuro had slowly picked up Naegi and slung him over her shoulder. Her student ID and makeup set had fallen out of her bra when she bent over to pick him up, but she didn’t really care about that at the moment. “Listen, all of this was, totally not cool and all, but shouldn’t we be more focused on Naegi right now?” She felt everyone’s’ eyes fix upon her, and she took deep breath. “He just can’t like, LAY here on this hard floor. He needs to lie on a bed or something. Speaking of, where the hell are we gonna sleep at??? Not like we can dump him in his room while we search.”

“Actually… We might be able to do that.” A very soft voice spoke up. Chihiro walked up to “Junko” and help up her Student ID. “I was messing around with it… trying to see what was in it and there was a map! And look-” She held up a map that had small faces of everyone in small rooms. Of course, Mukuro knew about the dorm rooms but she was just trying to nudge everyone to start doing something besides standing around and arguing.

“Oh! That’s so NEAT.”  Mukuro faked excitement. “You think you could lead me to Naegi’s room?”

“I can do that!” Chihiro smiled widely, which was adorable. “Ah, let me just pick this up for you too.” She kneeled down and picked up the fallen goods. “I’ll just carry this for you!”

“Um, wouldn’t it be better for Sakura to carry her? You look like you’re struggling a bit.” Maizono had finally stood up and was trying not to bite her nails, so her pinky finger was just playing around with her lip.

This was totally off- Mukuro could probably deadlift Naegi no sweat. But she played the part of her weak sister so no one wa going to see that anytime soon. “But she looks… busy…” They all looked over at Sakura, who was arguing with Mondo. Mukuro sighed. “I think I can handle it if I walk slow.”

“Well I can help! I’ll take this arm!” Maizono slung over Naegis’ other arm across her shoulders. Hehe, all those dancing exercises we do doesn’t seem so hard compared to this.” She seeme really proud of her strength- confidence radiated all over her being. “Ready to go?”

“Ladies! Before you leave!” Ishimaru had walked over with Dreadlocks and Goatee. “I think it would be best if we just had you investigate that section of the school, since you’re heading over there too. Mind bringing these two with you?” Leon waved from behind Ishimaru, and Hagakure was just completely zoned out in thought. They were the search team to be reckoned with.

“Yeah, the more the merrier, right?” Mukuros’ smile felt weak, probably because she knew neither boys would offer to take Naegi off of their shoulders. She would have probably refused but the offer would have been nice.

“Great! There seems to be a cafeteria, so please find your way there once you finish your investigations. Good luck!” Ishimaru nodded his head and, presumably, went to go calm the storm brewing between Mondo and Sakura.

Chihiro pointed ahead of her, “Okay! So to get to the dorms, first we need to…”

//  No one wants to hear Chihiro give directions so let’s cut to some dialogue //

Thankfully, the no faces did their job in restoring the inside of the school to pristine condition. The floors were freshly waxed, doors opened without a creak and there was no trace of what had happened over the last two years. The walk was so far silent, except when Chihiro gave directions out or when either Maizono or Mukuro asked to stop for a short break.

Speaking of, Mukuro thought now would be a good chance to rest, and casually suggest the boys to take the rest of the walk carrying Naegi.

“Hey, Mind if we take a short breather?” Mukuro said as she adjusted Naegis’ arm on her shoulder.

“We’re almost there! We can stop once we reach the cafeteria. Actually.. I think Leon and Hagakure should take up carrying Naegi.” Chihiro looked behind to see Leon jolt up straight when he heard her say that.

“Eh? But they’re doing such a good job.” Mukuro heard Leon ruffle his hair. “‘Sides. We’re doing just fine back here.” If you could hear someone raising their eyebrows, Mukuro heard Goatees’ as loud as thunder.

“No, I think that they deserve a longer break.” Chihiro stopped, because the hallway opened up into a larger room, with directly across a red hallway. That, of course was the dormitory. They sure didn’t have to carry Naegi for long…

The boys switched out with the girls, and Mukuro stretched out her shoulders. “Ahhhh, that feels great.” She put her arms behind her head. “Hey I got a question. When Naegi got hit, you guys didn’t really come to help. What’s up with that.”

Hagakure wiped under his nose and then put his hands to his sides. “Well, that beast went over so I considered the situation handled. I think Ishimaru thought that too, because he went over to everyone and started talking to us about splitting up for investigation.” Leon nodded his head as Dreadlocks spoke, and Chihiro looked down at the floor. Mukuro looked over at Maizono, who was just twisting her mouth. It was like they were having their own conversation:

Can you believe these guys?

They don’t care about Naegi at all! It’s terrible Junko-chan.

People say people in show-biz are cold.

Finally, Leon broke the silence. “This guy is getting heavy lets just go to his room already.” If the mood was awkward before, it was unbearably tense. Every move felt wrong, every step was out of time and Mukuros’ every breath felt restraining. Maizono keep shifting glances at her, and her returning them back. Normally distrust would be ideal, and that she was doing good pitting her peers against each other. But, this time it felt like a mistake. Like she royally had messed up her relationship with the timid programmer. Who cared about Hagakure and Leon- they were two buffoons.

“Its this one!” Chihiro triumphantly announced that the group had finally gotten to Naegis’ room. “Finally, we can leave Naegi in a safe space and start investigating this area.”

“UPUPUPU! Hey kiddos!”  The friendly voice echoed in the corridor, and the menacing bear popped out of nothing again. “So! About the room keys.” Monobear held up a bouquet of keys, all kept together along a cartoonishly huge clip. “Not only do I have a spare incase you idiots lose yours somehow, but all of your doors are currently unlocked! The keys are neatly laid on your desk, the exact same place for everyone! I also took some liberations in decorating your room. Any questions?”

“Yeah just one- when the fuck is this sick joke going to be over.” Leon tried to bend over to get all up in Monokumas’ face, but had forgotten Naegi was being supported by him. The small boy butte heads with Leon and as stood up abruptly to try keeping from falling over completely.

“Hey there watch it!” Hagakure was also pulled down by Leon, attempting to keep his balance by balancing on bent leg.

“BWAHAHAH, THAT WAS MORE OF A JOKE THAN ANYTHING I COULD DO.” Monokuma wiped away non-existent tears. “So no questions? Just remember your headmaster is always here to help! I care so much! Really! I prove it by giving you a hint! Listen carefully!” His stubby wittle bear paws motioned to come in closer.

“Junko” was feed up with this bullshit however. “Just tell us already, Bear.”

“Uwah, you guys are so mean to me! I’ll tell you anyways. It’s a waste of energy to keep on exploring this school! I told you that there was no escape. Just hurry up and kill someone!” Monokuma threw up his arms in frustration.

Everyone jumped out of their skin at the last part, sans Mukuro of course.  In a last fit of laughter, Monokuma left the same way as he came- out of thin air.

If “Junko” was angry to the point of lashing out, Mukuro was just plain tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing interest! It took 4 months for me to shit another chapter out (unless ur reading this on AO3 then its little less than a month), so I hope the wait was worth it! I didn’t want to do this bc its a lot of exposition but without a good build up, what’s the point? This chapter will probably be my longest for a while (I prefer short frequent chapters) 
> 
> Big shoutout to [my bro Vanni](http://killingharmony.tumblr.com/) for proofing the first half of this!


	3. "work last edited Feb 3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yell Heah this fic finally updated. Gods bless VampireSerana for editing this rough I wrote on the bus on the way to school, on my phone, during midterms. It's kinda short but better than nothing!

"I'm getting tired of caring Naegi, let's just get this show on the road." Leon adjusted Naegi on his shoulder, and motioned his head to the door. He didn't even carry him for that long, why was HE complaining. 

Maizono was hesitant to open the door, but when she looked over towards "Junko", her face was washed clear of doubt, she quickly turned the knob and...

... The door opened. It wasn't too terribly dramatic, it had done its only purpose in life, to be opened and later on closed. However, on a deeper level, the others had finally got the message. It really sunk in to everyone, Monokuma would fulfil every last promise he made. 

Mukuro knew this already, however, so she didn't give a shit about the sweat rolling down the backs of the gang’s necks. She felt the side of the wall for the light switch and flicked it on. LCD blue flashed and filled the once pitch black room. Naegi's room was rather plain- it suited the small plain boy. Leon and Hagakure dragged Naegi across the room and tossed him into the bed. Naegi barely made it on and his legs were half way off the bed- arms sticking over the other side too.

"Hey! Take better care of Naegi!" Maizono rushed over and corrected his position, first by getting him on the bed, then taking off his shoes and then, finally, tucking him carefully into the blankets. 

//

Maizono didn't really know what to make of everything. However, since she was such a famous idol, they had monthly classes on self-defense and how to stay calm in case a nut-job fan attempted a kidnap. The chances were slim- and something out of a tastely bad pornography but still. The threat was real.

Since she parted ways with the others she was taking deeper breaths, thinking about what the instructor said to them in his relaxed, soft voice. "No matter what, it is important to keep calm. If you are panicked, you are only playing into their hands. Keeping a calm, rational mind will assure your own safety and those around you." 

The hallways were terrifyingly empty. All the rooms she checked turned out empty, escapeless and useless. Her chest grew tighter as the spotless floor seemed to fall beneath her, the deafening sounds of her footsteps echoing into her ears. Louder, louder, even louder, the beating of her heart drowned out the caring words of her teacher. She crashed into a wall, which turned out to be a push to open bathroom door. Regaining her balance, her vision and her thoughts- she realized she was facing a urinal. 

Oh? Not that it really mattered to her, the floor was piss-free and smelt of cleaning supplies. She didn't need to use the facilities, so she located the-

Reflected in the mirror to her right wasn't Maizono. Or at least, the Maizono Sakaya she prided herself to be. A small, pale, frightened animal stared back from the mirror. Getting closer, she could see the fear in her eyes, how paper pale she looked. Her blush felt comical- the only bit of colour left on her face. Even her eyes felt lackluster and dull. 

"How... how does Junko do it..." Barely a whisper, escaping from her mouth a question for the ages. Flawless, Miss Enoshima was walking around the halls with her shoulders high and a fire burning in her eyes. Her makeup, her wit, her posture, her hair... her... her everything! It was too flawless! And she was a whole lot more nice than most models she met! Typically.... typically they would be bitter rivals! Two women fighting for the spot of most gorgeous! A shallow and bitter tale laced with a hidden respect for the others' skill!

But... Junko... she really cares about everyone, doesn't she! Wonder... if she had a better trainer for kidnapping situations... Well... She does have one flaw. She's so hot headed! Maizono didn't happen to have any makeup on her besides a small tube of lip gloss tucked in her shoe. The glittery pink shone on her lips, and she saw her own natural colour return slowly. Junko was probably getting through this on hot fumes alone- a righteous fury for her classmates burning through her veins.

"If Junko can do it.. so can I!" A small mantra echoed in the walls, for only the fish to hear. Wait… fish? Towards the back, in the wall was a bright blue tank full of neon tropical fishies. “I guess this will be our lil secret!” Maizono shhhhhh’d the fish, and skipped out of the bathroom door.

The fish swam around, unable to tell anyone even if they wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If this is the first time you read this fic: hey welcome to the party! If you have been waiting for an update since December, I am so fucking sorry. HOPEFULLY *crosses fingers* I'll get back to this, I'm not in school atm but I still aspire to be a concept artist, so that comes first. The rough has been sitting in my phone notes since Feb 3rd, forgotten as anatomy killed me.... sorry! I really am!
> 
> If there is still typos, misspellings double double words, or anything annoying please tell me ASAP
> 
> On my [tumblr](http://thracia766.tumblr.com/post/166260585843/mukuroronpa)


End file.
